


his kiss is sweeter than apple pie

by seducedbycurls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst?, Baby Louis, Bottom Louis, Crying, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminine Louis, Give me a break, Harry is a dentist, Louis in Panties, Louis likes nail polish, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Pink Panties, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sub Louis, Subspace, Sweet Harry, Top Harry, harry has a kid, harry is new to this stuff, he's sweet, i honestly dont think so tho, learning one another, louis loves green jelly beans, louis loves the color pink, nothing new, oh yeah, overuse of daddy/baby, possible triggers, this is my first time writing something like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seducedbycurls/pseuds/seducedbycurls
Summary: Harry is a dentist, Louis loves green jelly beans





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> am i forreal? like am I actually posting this? forreal, when have other stories to write? i am.
> 
> so, i've never really wrote daddy kink stuff or anything quite like this so i'm trying my best to do it justice. 
> 
> PLEASE mind the tags  
> Louis is very feminized. Harry is new to all of this but he's doing his best. the use of daddy/baby is probably gunna be dumb ridiculous. Harry is an actually daddy! He has a daughter!  
> why am i doing this to myself? 
> 
> i feel like i have to write this cause you know people. this isnt suppose to make you feel uncomfortable. this isnt louis trying to be an actual baby. he is not a kink, harry is the kink. whatever.. point: if it offends you -sorry?  
> second part will actually have sex and stuff. Probably three chapters.
> 
> title is from: Lollipop - The Chordettes

**I am currently NOT accepting any translations.**   
**I do NOT allow changes to my stories/adaptations**

 

“Ow,” Louis rubbed his jaw. “I’m dying.”

His mother smacked him with a dish towel, “I told you eventually your teeth were going to rot. You’ve always been such an idiot, Louis. Jesus, I told you to stop eating candy.” She folded the towel, pacing it on the counter top. “You’re going to have to go see a dentist.”

Louis put his head in his hands. “I am not going to a fucking dentist.”

She hit him with her hand this time. “Watch your mouth!”

Louis shielded himself, “Jesus Christ.” He stood up and pointed to her. “This is why I don’t come here. You’re fucking crazy.”

“Get out of my house if you’re going to keep cursing, Louis Tomlinson!”

Louis snatched his pizza shaped book bag off the floor before smiling dryly at his mother. “Hag.”

He left the small house with a large slam, tapping down the three steps to his car. Once in his car, Louis sped off.

His tooth had been hurting for maybe a week. This morning had been extra painful and he’d called his mother only to ask if she had pain killers because Louis got paid on Friday, he’d pay her back. But, of course, instead of just giving him them –she put in her 2cents and Louis had made sure she held onto her change.

He and his mother never got along. If she wasn’t calling him a waste of space, she was smacking him because she knew he wouldn’t hit her back. If she wasn’t smacking him then she was screaming to him about church and how important it is to go. How if Louis doesn’t change his actions now, he’ll pay later. And if it wasn’t any of that, then she was happy with Louis, trying to make him come back home. No.

Louis had a job, a decent job at a candy store. He was a manager and he got paid well. He lived in a studio apartment with five cats and two plants. Louis had a few friends and he was a nice guy. He graduated on time, he was smart, charming –cute. Louis was everything most parents wanted their child to be. Louis was also gay –a good handful of parents did mind that. Louis may act a bit more feminine than most. Louis maybe liked pink and pastel colors. Maybe Louis even liked wearing panties and painting his nails –maybe he liked being pretty.

Maybe his mom didn’t like it.

To her, Louis was an awful, mean, gross child. To other people, Louis was sweet and soft –like marshmallows. But because his mother couldn’t see past herself, Louis stayed an awful child. Louis was always pretty good at following directions; if you want him to be an awful child, then awful he would be.

 

Louis was grateful that he left when he did. His tooth was really starting to ache and it was making him cry. The guy in the car next to him possibly saw him crying at the red light and purposely moved up so he wouldn’t have to.

Louis was a bit of a baby. Pain was foreign to him. He wasn’t used to it. Louis always kept clean, but still worked hard, so he wouldn’t hurt himself. He avoided getting hurt. Louis enjoyed soft things, smooth things; gentle things.

When Louis did get home, he was still crying. His cats sniffed at the clothes he left by the door.

When he went to see his mother there was rules he followed. Louis wasn’t really sure if it was for himself or for her but he just thought it would be better.

  * No nail polish, no makeup, no pinks –or pastels, no hair clips, no panties.



Louis kept it that way for the last three years after his mother fainted when he came to her house with light pink nail polish. She slapped him twice across his cheek when she saw lace sticking out from Louis’ pants. If it avoided him getting smacked, Louis stuck with it.

The first thing he did was whine all the way to his dresser. Finding clean purple, soft as fuck, panties and his favorite night shirt. Niall bought it for him the first time they met in person. It had faded pictures of lipsticks and mascaras but Louis couldn’t bear to part with it.

From there, it was to his last drawer to pick out bright green fuzzy socks. Louis put on the socks slowly, sighing when they touched above his ankle. The socks had small red bows at the end and yes, they were from Christmas, but Louis loved them all the same.

It didn’t take him long to get to a mirror. His cheek was slightly swollen, giving his face a small pout. Louis tried to ignore the throbbing in his mouth by putting too many colorful clips in his hair. It didn’t help but Louis smiled because he looked cute.

His cats eventually snapped him away from the mirror with their meows.

“Hello.” Louis hummed. “Baby’s home.”

They followed Louis to the kitchen, where the colorful male made sure they had clean water and food.

            Louis hummed to keep his pain a bay, while he used a small step ladder to reach his target.

            Was Louis perfect? No. He sometimes did things that didn’t make sense but it made sense to him! Was Louis stubborn? Well, yes –but he listened as best as he could! Was Louis in love with green jelly beans and is that why his tooth is giving him so much pain? Well –well, yeah! And if he had an excuse, he’d use it, but he doesn’t.

            Was Louis curling up with his favorite, softest princess blanket –watching an old episode of a baking show he loved, with a large bag of jelly beans in his lap –instead of calling a dentist that his insurance provided?

            Yes –he was.

-

            Niall was Louis’ best friend. He met Niall four years ago on a dating website. Niall messaged him, not to date, but because Louis was like him. Louis liked pretty things, frilly things, girly things. Louis was grateful too. Niall was Louis’ world.

            Niall moved to where Louis lived with his dom and that was amazing. Louis wouldn’t admit that he was a little jealous because he never had a permanent dom –or because he had to pretend to be the dom and the sub.

            Niall was great. He painted Louis’ nails on his days off because his were always painted and he loved painting nails. Louis didn’t mind one bit.

            “I don’t want to.” Louis kicked his feet. “The dentist is going to hurt my teeth, I know it!”

            “It will hurt more if you don’t.” Niall blew softly on Louis’ pastel purple nails. “Oh, that’s beautiful.”

            Louis smiled, lifting both hands. “It’s such a nice color.”

            “Zayn bought me it.” Niall shook the polish. “On his business trip, he sometimes finds little things that he thinks I’ll like.”

            Louis pouted, “Ugh.” He laid on his little pink shag carpet. “I want a dom.” Louis pressed his face a little too close to the floor. “Ow!’ He sat up and Niall didn’t hesitate to hug him. “I don’t want to go to the freaking dentist! What if he pulls out my tooth?”

            “Let me see it again.” Niall pried his mouth open, looking around. “Your teeth look clean except one in the back.” The blonde squinted, soft hands resting on Louis’ bare thighs. “It looks like a tiny cavity.”

            “I know!” Louis wanted to wipe his face but his nail polish wasn’t dry and why was the world so cruel? “If I go –will you go?”

            “Yes, I will.” Niall brushed his nose against Louis’ delicately. “When?”

            “Tomorrow –at nine?”

            “I’ll tell Zayn.” Niall lifted Louis’ hands, looking at his work. “So pretty.”

-

            Niall was busy on a stupid game to notice Louis had been crying in the dentist chair. The woman asked him a couple of questions and left. It had already been fifteen minutes!

            “Niall?” Louis played with the arms of the flannel shirt wrapped around his waist. He stared up at the bright ceiling. “Can you see where the doctor is?”

            Niall was at his side with a tissue, wiping his face. “He’ll be here soon.” Niall smiled “thank goodness you didn’t put on mascara today.”

            “I have water proof mascara too.” Louis mumbled.

            “Hello.”

            Louis looked up and immediately let his head fall back against the chair. Niall patted his forehead, “Louis, he said hello.”

            Louis couldn’t looked at the dentist, not even when he stood over him. “Are you okay?”

            Louis nodded, eyes shut.

            The dentist chuckled, “you gunna open your eyes? Or would you like to keep them closed?”

            “Closed.” Louis squeaked. Niall was probably looking at him like he was crazy.

            “That’s fine. –You may sit.”

            Louis heard shuffling, Niall sitting. He also heard a squeaking chair. “Louis.”

            Louis swallowed hard, squeezing his eyes tighter.

            “Can you try and open your eyes for me –please?”

            Louis whimpered, opening one eye. The dentist was staring right at him, green eyes soft and calm. “Hi, Louis. I’m Dr. Styles. Have you been to a dentist before?”

            Louis eyes were open now. He kept making little noises, signaling his fear.

 

            Dr. Styles was fucking hot. He was literally everything Louis ever wanted in life. Dr. Styles could pull out every tooth in Louis’ mouth and Louis would suck him off, toothless. This couldn’t be real.

            “Can you answer me, Louis, hm? Have you been to a dentist before?”

            Louis nodded, finally relaxing. He smiled nervously. “I have.”

            “Okay.” Harry sighed with a smile. “Are you afraid?”

            “A little.” Louis tugged on his tank top.

            “How about I take a look and we’ll try to make it hurt as little as we can? Is that okay, Louis?”

            Harry’s voice was so serene. He was so gentle with Louis. He talked to him with such a firmness.

            “Okay.”

            Louis rubbed his eye and Harry grinned. “Nice nail polish.” Louis’ hand stopped moving. The smaller male almost glared. Was this guy making fun of him? “I like the color.” Harry added. “My daughter loves the color purple.”

            And if Niall’s phone dropping to the floor didn’t break the awful silence then Louis’ heart beat must have.

-

            “And I wanted him so bad!” Louis complained, finishing off his story for Zayn who came to pick up Niall.

            Zayn smiled, “just because he has a child doesn’t mean he’s with someone.”

            “A stupid person would let him go, Zayn, a stupid –stupid person!”

            Niall came out of the bathroom, yawning. “Daddy.”

            Zayn looked to Niall, “yes, love bug?”

            “Wanna go home and take a nap, please.”

            Louis curled further into the large chair. If he could just find someone he could be like that with. Someone who didn’t make fun of him. Someone who could take care of him for once.

            Maybe it was because his dad left? Maybe because his mom sucks. Louis wasn’t a psychologist –Louis didn’t fucking care. Louis just wanted to be cared for. He could see Zayn touching Niall’s face, the soft voice he used for him –only for him. He made sure Niall was okay, always. Louis just wanted to be held and treated like a princess.

            And he was dumb enough to think Dr. Harry Styles could be that.

 

            _‘Good job, Louis. Almost done.’_

 

            Louis was melting into the chair at the dentist’s office. Harry made sure he was comfortable. His hand never trying to hurt Louis and when he had accidently hurt him –oh goodness, Louis almost hoped he would have done it again.

 

            _‘Ow, ow.’_

_‘Oh. Aw, Louis, I’m sorry. That hurt? I didn’t mean to hurt you, you’re doing so well for me, okay? You’re doing just fine. I’m sorry.’_

           

            If Louis could get that one more time he’d let Harry fuck him. No questions, bare back –maybe not –maybe Louis was just desperate.

            “We’re leaving, baby.” Niall hugged him, giving Louis kisses. “I love you. I’ll call you tomorrow for lunch plans.”

            Louis was also jealous because Zayn had money and Zayn was whipped enough to hand off his money to Niall as if it didn’t matter.

            Louis wanted a rich dom who took him anywhere. Gave him money for clothes and makeup –Louis could have gotten a sugar daddy but Louis had to keep some sort of his dignity left. Something that didn’t make him look like a complete slut. Yes, Louis wanted a dom –preferably a daddy – but he also wanted a boyfriend. Not just a fast fuck.

            “Love you.” Louis walked the couple to the door, saying a last good bye.

            Louis loved that his cats could feel when he was upset.

            Louis picked up two of them, sitting on the couch. The rest came to his lap when he pulled out his phone.

            Louis twisted his mouth as he typed into google. “How much money do dentists make?”

-

            “Hello, Louis Tomlinson, this Regina calling from Smile Pals.”

            “Oh.” Louis kept an ice pack to his face, like Harry had told him. “Yes?”

            “I am calling to remind you of your appointment tomorrow at nine-twenty five.”

            “Yes, I’ll be there. Thank you.”

            “Okay, Mr. Tomlinson. Have a good day.”

-

            “Louis.” Harry smiled, closing the door. “How are you feeling?”

            Louis wished Niall could have come.

            “Good, yourself?”

            “I’m doing very good, Louis, thank you.” Harry sat on his chair. “I got to see inside that mouth –can I?”

            Louis nodded, opening his mouth slowly. Harry peered inside with a flash light and mirror. “The swelling’s gone down?” Harry questioned, touching Louis jaw. Louis involuntary grabbed onto Harry’s wrist when he pressed on a painful spot.

            “Sorry, sorry.” Harry removed his hand. “Open your mouth once more?”

            Louis did, fingers twisted together tight. Harry had told him that the cavity was small and could be the reason for the pain. It could be from something else so Harry had to take an X-ray.’           

“Well, your x-ray came back fine.” Harry smiled, “has the medicine been helping? Seems like it.”

“Makes my tummy hurt but yeah.” Louis mumbled.

Harry moved back with a soft smile. “Are you wearing makeup?”

Louis looked away, “I am –have a problem?”

“Nope.” Harry full on grinned. Louis almost moaned, Harry’s teeth were fucking perfect. No wonder the guy was a fucking dentist. “It’s nice.” Harry tried to get a better look. “You have nice skin.”

“Thank you.” Louis whispered, closing his eyes. The man was trying to hurt him.

“It’s pretty, is what I meant.”

Louis’ eyes shot open. He sat up quickly, Harry had to back up. “Are you –hitting on me?”

Harry’s eyes went from big to small. “You’re very blunt.” He chuckled, licking his lips. “Maybe, is that okay?”

Louis nodded fast. “It is –it really is.”

Harry’ smile wasn’t wavering. “Is it okay that I think you’re pretty? Do you mind?”

“I really like that you think I’m pretty.” Louis was playing with his nail polish. Niall hated when he picked at his polish. “I can be prettier.” Louis almost wished his mother was here to slap him.

Harry chuckled, rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. “Oh, wow.” He looked up, elbows on his knees. “I would love to see you _try_ and be prettier than you are now.”

-

“It has to be pink.” Louis said, looking thru his standing closet. “I want to be all pink.”

His cats only meowed back before running against his legs.

Harry was coming over and Louis was ready. His mouth was feeling good, he was feeling good –this was going to be good.

Pink tank top that was loose enough to show his nipples, but also tight enough to hug his curves. Pink shorts, tight enough to show the outline of his thong, tight enough to cradle his ass. Soft pink socks, baby bows decorated the top of each sock. He even painted his nails (all by himself). Lip gloss, because –yes. Glitter covered his body and eyes. Louis even shaved again, just in case.

Louis was ready. If the two bows in his hair weren’t cute enough, Louis didn’t know what to do.

It wasn’t until Louis was fully dressed that it hit him.

 

            What if Harry didn’t like his type of play? Harry did have a daughter. Maybe he would feel weird about Louis wearing bows. What if he didn’t want to be called daddy –what if Harry was mean?

            Louis’ thoughts circulated for only so long before someone was knocking hard on his door.

            He didn’t mean to run to the door –he did.

            Louis made sure to look through the peep hole before opening. His neighbors would have a field day if they saw him like this.

            “Hi.” Louis said from a thin crack in the door.

            Harry’s face pulled up into a smile. “Hi.” Harry tilted his head to the side, “can I come in?”

            Cats meowed at his feet. “Um, I’m wearing a lot of pink –and glitter.”

            “Okay.” Harry chuckled behind his hand. “Is that bad?”

            “I wanna call you daddy.”

            Harry stopped smiling. He simply took a step forward, eyes low. “Let me in, Louis, please?”

            Louis closed the door, took a deep breath, before undoing the latch at the top. He squeezed the handle, opening the door wide for Harry to come in.

            Harry wiped his feet on Louis’ rug before entering. Louis closed the door with a soft shut. He let Harry stare at him for a while before turning around. Harry’s arms were crossed over his chest, eyes glazing over Louis’ small body.

            “Wow.”

            Louis pressed his back to the door. He blinked shyly at Harry.

            Harry sucked his teeth, “you can get prettier, fuck.”

            Louis crossed his legs, with a smile. “Told you.”

            “Yes, you did.” Harry approached him when the cats finally ran from him. He pressed a warm palm to Louis’ cheek, carefully running his thumb over it. “How’s your face feeling?”

            “Good.” Louis spoke proudly.

            “That’s good, Louis. So good.” Harry was touching Louis like if he’d never touched a human being. He ran his knuckles over Louis’ cheek, over his blush and his thumb rubbed the glitter under Louis’ eye. Harry’s fingers almost touched Louis’ lip gloss but Louis ducked away.

            “Hey!”

            Harry chuckled, “did I do something wrong?”

            Louis nodded, stomping his foot. “Don’t touch my lip gloss!”

            “No?” Harry came closer, lips hovering over Louis’. “I can’t?”

            “Mm!” Louis looked away, but Harry caught his face. “You’ll mess it up!”

            “I won’t, promise.” Harry whispered, “I promise.”

            Louis’ face flushed, he held onto Harry’s black jacket, with two hands. “I made dinner.” Louis mumbled under his breath.

            “You made me dinner?” Harry took a step back and Louis felt like he said something wrong. “Really?”

            Louis nodded, glancing up a few times. “I wanted to be –good.”

            Harry touched Louis’ bows with a calm smile. “You got me all excited, we should probably eat –talk about this.” Harry ran his fingers down to the base of Louis’ neck, scratching softly there. Louis leaned into it.

            He nodded, “I made,” He gasped when Harry tugged on it. “Ravioli.”

            “Yeah?” Harry kissed Louis’ neck, sniffing him. “You smell incredible, what is that?”

            “My shimmer caramel lotion.” Louis stuttered out. His toes curled at Harry’s lips sucking right behind his ear.

            “This is crazy –you’re so gorgeous.”

            Louis whined, hitting Harry’s chest weakly. He detached from the dentist and walked to his kitchen. He could feel Harry’s eyes covering every inch of him. Louis spun around, fists on his side. “Dinner!”

            Harry was now pressed against Louis’ door, head thrown back. “Look at your socks.” He moaned.

            Louis did look down. He wiggled his feet with a frown. “They’re pretty.”

            “So pretty.” Harry was massaging his temples, walking to Louis. “Okay, Louis. Dinner.”

 

            Louis didn’t normally cook for people he had sex with. He just dressed up all nice and they’d get right into it. Louis would be more than happy for that to happen right now but Louis needed Harry for more than just a single fuck. Louis needed Harry to stay with him. Louis had to do this right, he had to date Harry and give him dinner. He had to make Harry fall in love with him. No more one night stands for Louis. No more!

            “This is amazing.” They were on dessert. Louis’ favorite thing to do was bake. Louis could bake for hours without being bothered. Baking was his down time. “Can’t believe you made this.” Louis understood why. His cupcakes looked like they were from a bakery. Louis made his own fondant –he made sculptures, decorations, even his own sprinkles.

            “Thank you.” Louis was soaking up all the compliments Harry tossed at him all night. The ravioli was amazing and now the cupcake was amazing. The male sat quietly, watching Harry finish off his cupcake. Harry was oddly normal. Louis was sure that Harry was going to ravish him when he served their food but he hadn’t. He sat and waited, respected Louis. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, it was that he didn’t expect it.

            “You aren’t going to eat dessert?” Harry was grabbing a second cupcake. “It’s really good.”

            Louis couldn’t stop smiling, especially when Harry was scarfing down the second cupcake. “I don’t like it.”

            Harry stopped, “the cupcakes?”

            “Sweets.” Louis giggled. “I don’t like eating them.”

            Harry wiped his hands, “I thought you said you liked baking?”

            It was true. Louis loved baking but he didn’t eat what he baked. He tried it but he never actually ate it. Louis only loved one type of dessert –green jelly beans.

            Louis stood, bending to grab his step ladder. He used it to get to his top shelf and pulled out two bags of jelly beans. “I like these.” He set the bags on the table, moving his chair beside Harry. The taller man, pulled Louis closer, putting a hand on his thighs.

            “Jelly beans.”

            “Yep.” Louis gave Harry the opened bag. “You can take this one home.” He smiled opening the new bag.

            “You haven’t finished it.” Harry laughed, hand sliding in between Louis’ legs. He kissed Louis’ shoulder, “you aren’t doing what I think you’re doing.” Harry nibbled on Louis’ shoulder with a chuckle.

            Louis bought big bags of jelly beans and he only ate the green ones. “I only like the green ones.” Harry didn’t say anything else. He kept caressing Louis legs, letting him enjoy himself. It was when five minutes passed, Harry took the bag.

            “Now I know why your tooth was hurting.”

            Louis almost punched him. He glared, “don’t snatch.”

            “You cannot eat anymore. I cannot, as a dentist, let you.”

            “You ate two cupcakes –two!” Louis sat up on his knees, reaching for the bag Harry held far away. “Give me!”

            “Don’t scream.” Harry wrapped a hand around Louis’ waist, kissing his cheek. “Sit down.”

            Louis shuddered at the tone. He sat on his knees, “can I have my bag, please?”

            “You’ve eaten enough jelly beans, Louis.”

            Louis huffed, “I’ll eat them when you leave.” He turned his head when Harry grabbed him. “I don’t care.”

            “You’re tooth is going to keep hurting, Louis.” Harry nuzzled his face in Louis’ chest. “You smell so good, I swear.”

            Louis played with Harry’s hair, forgetting about his jelly beans. He smelled his hair, “You smell good too.” He kissed the top of Harry’s head, “smells clean.”

            “Thank you, Louis.” Harry smiled up at him. “Can we talk before anything else happens?”

            “Yes.” Louis got off the chair, holding Harry’s hand. “Come to my room.”

            Harry wrapped his whole body around Louis’, letting Louis hold onto his hand. Louis felt so good, Harry felt so good around him.

            “I knew it.” Harry laughed into Louis’ hair. “You really like pink, huh?”

            “My favorite color.” Louis brought Harry to his large bed, moving the soft white canopy aside. He sat in the middle of the mattress, butt to the heels of his feet. Harry just stared at him. “If you want to get on the bed.” Louis crossed his arms, “you have to take off your shoes.”

            Harry shook his head, taking off his shoes, one by one. “I can come on now?”

            “Yes.” Louis smiled patting the bed. “It’s soft.”

            Harry crawled towards him, “I can’t keep my hands off of you.” He crossed his legs in front of Louis. “Can we talk now, cause I really want you.”

            Louis blushed, folding his hands in his lap. “Yes.”

            “This,” Harry looked around. “Is it a fetish –or?”

            “No!” Louis glared, “this is me.”

            “Okay, okay.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, kissing his fingers. “I’m just asking, I don’t want you to be upset.”

            Louis nodded, “it’s not. I like all of this, I like how it makes me feel. You,” Louis’ voice lowered, “you’re the kink part.”

            “Me?” Harry laughed, touching his chest. “I’m the kink?”

            “Not like that!” Louis sat in Harry’s lap carefully. Harry laid against Louis’ princess headboard. He wrapped his hands around Louis’ waist, squeezing him softly.

            “Hm, what did you mean then?”

            “I meant,” Louis blushed, “I am baby.”

            “You’re a baby?”

            “No!” Louis groaned, trying to get off Harry’s lap. The man didn’t let him, “you don’t understand!”

            “I’m trying.” Harry held him close, kissing Louis’ collar bones. “I won’t talk again, okay? I’ll only let you talk then I’ll talk, okay?”

            “Okay.” Louis took a deep breath. “I’m not a baby, I am baby. I like being treated like –a princess, because I am one.” Louis sighed, trying to avoid Harry’s strong gaze. “I have sex with guys that are into dom/sub. I like being pampered and taken care of. I have a daddy kink and want to be someone’s baby.”

            Harry was grinning at him, dimple showing. “Is that what is says on your dating profile or something?”

            “Yes.” Louis pouted miserably. “It does.”

            “That’s cute.” Harry kissed Louis’ nose, he glanced at Louis’ glossy lips. “So, I’m a kink?”

            “I want you to be my daddy.” Louis groaned, bouncing in Harry’s lap.

            “You want me to be your daddy?” Harry held Louis’ face. “But you won’t even give me a kiss?”

             Louis whined, digging his face into Harry’s shoulder. “I don’t want this to be a one night thing.”

            “Wow, you really have this all planned out.” Harry was laughing again.

            Louis sat up, glaring. “I’m serious.”

            “Well, I like you so far –and your cooking is amazing. How about,” Harry sat up, laying Louis down. “I play with you and we’ll find out if this will be a one night thing.”

            Louis frowned, hands on Harry’s chest. “You can’t leave without telling me.”

            “I will not.”

            “Okay.” Louis’ lips parted, “play with me.”

            “I can kiss you?” Harry was so close, he could smell the vanilla coming off of them.  Louis nodded cutely, Harry’s lips finally touching his. Harry couldn’t help but lick the shiny gloss. Moaning at the taste, he deepened the kiss.

            Harry’s hands trailed up Louis’ tank top, caressing his soft sides. Louis tasted like green jelly beans. It almost made Harry laugh but he was enjoying it way too much. Louis was as sweet as he tasted. He licked deep into Louis’ mouth, sucking on Louis’ tongue before the small man pulled back. Louis was panting, small and out of breath. He bit into his bottom lip. “Touch my nipples, daddy.”

            Harry’s hands stopped, “woah.”

            Louis closed his eyes, “it’s weird –I know.”

            Harry loomed over him, pressing his semi to Louis’ knee. “No, sweetie, it’s perfect.” Harry tilted Louis’ neck to the side, sucking on the skin. “Say that again, one more time.”

            Louis breathed out, “touch my nipples, daddy.”

            Harry sucked on Louis’ ear lobe, pulling it in his teeth. “I didn’t hear a please, baby. Can daddy get a please?”

            Louis moaned at that. Harry was doing so fucking good at this. He arched only a little, to get closer to Harry. “Please, daddy, touch my nipples.”

            “Good boy.” Harry sat up, “lift your pretty shirt off, baby.”

            “You like my shirt, daddy?” Louis blushed.

            “Oh, I love it.” Harry touched the soft material. “Very soft, sweet heart. Looks so nice on your skin.”

            “Thank you, daddy.” Louis lifted the shirt over his nipples, letting Harry stare for a while. “Daddy.” Louis pouted, “Can you help me?”

            “Of course, sweet baby.” Harry helped remove his shirt. He folded it carefully, setting it aside. “Look at that, baby. Look at those beautiful,” Harry leaned down, kissing around Louis’ nipple. “Beautiful.” He kissed Louis’ hardening nub. “Beautiful buds, darling. So lovely, Louis.”

            Louis cupped Harry’s head, moaning softly when Harry licked a wet stripe over his pointed nub. “Mm!” Harry sucked softly, his hand coming up to rub Louis’ other nipple. He pinched it gently, getting Louis to inhale. Harry kissed Louis’ chest, leaving small marks in a trail to Louis’ other bud.

            He licked around the nipple, savoring the taste of Louis’ skin. The softness of the harden nub. Harry couldn’t help but nibble on it a little, Louis didn’t seem to mind. Louis was soft and covered in small speckles of glitter. It was truly a beautiful sight. Louis’ room helped set the mood. It was covered in small lights –and the canopy, the canopy made Louis look like a small god.

            “Is it okay? Do you like them, daddy?”

            Harry looked up at him through lashes, “they are perfect.” Harry kissed down to Louis’ belly button. He cursed at the band of Louis’ shorts. “I wanna keep them on, love these.” Harry reached under Louis to cup his ass. He squeezed, pressing against the bubble flesh. He sucked red marks around Louis’ navel. “Please –are you wearing a thong?”

            Louis nodded timidly, “for you.”

            “For daddy? You did that for me, precious?”

            Louis nodded, eye lashes fluttering. “For you.”

            “Jesus,” Harry muttered, pressing kisses right above Louis’ erection. The pink shorts, showed the bulge in the material. Harry pulled on the hem of the shorts, letting it smack against Louis’ thigh. The smaller male squeaked.

            “Daddy!”

            “I’m sorry, princess, Daddy is sorry.”

            Louis lost his voice at ‘princess’. He put his hands behind his back and kept his eyes shut, giving Harry a signal. They hadn’t talked about safety and Louis supposes they should have but Harry’s touches were too soft to ever be seen as unsafe.

            “Giving yourself to me, baby?”

            Louis nodded, panting when Harry pulled his shorts past his hard on.

            “Let’s get some words, Louis.” Harry was kissing Louis’ inner thigh. He gently removed Louis’ shorts, folding those too. Harry licked his bottom lip, admiring Louis’ straining cock against the pale pink thong. Harry’s mouth watered. “Words –words, sweetie.”

            Louis’ hips came off the bed, searching for Harry’s hand. He didn’t want to talk, he wanted Harry to keep talking.

            “I can’t go on if you don’t answer me.”

            Louis opened his eyes, Harry’s eyes were low in sympathy. “Safe word,” Louis breathed. His hips moved again without thought. “Pink.”

            “What’s a safe word?”

            Louis almost rolled his eyes. Harry was doing really well but he didn’t really understand. It took everything for Louis to sit up. Louis rubbed his erection but retracted his hand. Harry only blinked at him and Louis realized this was going to be a mission.

            He fixed his bows. “Uh, safe word.” Louis swallowed, kind of drowsy. “Sometimes I’ll say no but I don’t actually mean no. I’m just –lost in my own thoughts.” Louis closed his eyes briefly. “Pink means you have to stop. Green is okay, yellow –you have to slow down, red –you should stop and see if I’m saying the right thing.” Louis shook his head, “pink, just stop –safe word.”

            Harry looked conflicted but he nodded. “I’m sorry,” He rubbed his neck. “This is great –really.”

            Louis could feel tears stinging his eyes.

            “I just –I don’t get all of it right now.”

            Louis nodded, “okay.”

            “Maybe we can try this again –another time.”

            Louis was crying, he wiped away each tear. “Okay.”

            “Louis, don’t cry.” Harry grabbed his face, “please don’t, I’m not trying to hurt you.”

            “It’s okay.” Louis laughed sadly. “It’s my fault. We should have talked beforehand.” He was a mess of glitter and tears. “Another time.” Another time didn’t exist. Louis suddenly remembered that Harry had a child and it didn’t help his chest from untightening.

            “Okay.” Harry wiped his face with his thumb. “Can I stay until you calm down?”

            Louis cried, leaning into Harry’s hug. “Please!” He held on tight, the ride down was bumpy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a dentist, Louis loves green jelly beans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah
> 
> i think i didn't do bad but i think i could have done better but at the same time smut isnt my strong suit so idk why i even did this. lol.  
> i hope this is okay! 
> 
> next chapter is last! yee

 

“Daddy!” Harry bent down, big eyed at his daughter. The word ‘daddy’ made him feel kind of weird.

            “Hey, baby girl.” Harry hugged her tight, “how are you, sweetheart?”

“Good.” She rocked back and forth. She opened her mouth wide and pointed inside. “Look!”

“Oh, wow.” Harry put his finger where her tooth would have been. “It finally fell out.”

“Mommy gave me a jelly sandwich and poof!” Alisha smiled proudly. “Is the tooth fairy going to come to daddy’s house?”

“No, Alisha.” Her mother came from her kitchen, drying her hands. “Tooth fairy isn’t real.”

            Harry cut his eyes at the woman, “really?

Alisha frowned, crossing her arms. “Mommy! Pretend!”

Tara crossed her arms, “is there a reason you’re looking at me like that?”

“Yeah, I told you to stop doing that.”

“Why am I going to lie to my child, Harry? I’ll give her fifty cents, I’m not going to let her believe some thing comes into her room at night.”

            Alisha fell to the floor, arms wide. “Pretend –sheesh!”

            Harry shook his head at his daughter. He patted her tummy, “whatever, T.” He stood, “Let’s go, Alisha.”

            Alisha shot up. “Mommy, the cupcakes!”

            “Why am I only now noticing you’re covered,” Harry swatted the glitter from her shoulder. “In glitter?”

Alisha fluttered her lashes, “I’m a princess.” She glared, “that’s why!”

Tara returned with cupcakes in a container. “She made them especially for you.” Tara got closer to Harry, mumbling. “Don’t be surprised if you find an egg shell.”

Harry smirked, “you made cupcakes for me?”

“Yep!” Alisha beamed, front tooth missing. “I did, all by myself!”

-

“Hello daddy’s house!” Alisha ran inside, pretending to be an airplane. “I’m home!” She ran straight for her bedroom. Harry sighed setting down her bags and went to the kitchen. He lifted the lid on the cupcakes. He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh.

Louis had taken over his life. Harry didn’t think he could eat another cupcake. That night had sort of freaked him out. It was great –really great, but then Louis looked like he was drugged. He looked beautiful but he wasn’t talking and then he was talking too fast. Harry couldn’t keep up and he didn’t understand ‘safe word’ and red, was also stop but not stop. Harry was at a loss. He didn’t think it was going to be so tough. It was supposed to be sex but then Louis cooked and Harry got butterflies. All of a sudden Harry fell in love with Louis’ hips and socks.

He stayed with Louis for a little while, holding him, until Louis said he could leave. It was awkward but Louis was crying and he didn’t want him to be alone.

“Daddy, don’t ignore me!” Alisha was jumping all over him. She finally grabbed onto his leg. “Daddy!” She growled, “I am not to be ignored!”

Harry chuckled, recovering the cupcakes. He kneeled, “it’s not very pretty for a princess to act to crazy.”

Alisha pursed her lips and stood up straight, hands behind her back. “I guess.” She hit her father anyway. “Don’t ignore me!”

Harry grabbed her small fists and kissed her all over. “Oh, I miss you so much when you’re gone!” He swung her around his kitchen. “Why must you leave me, princess?”

Alisha giggled holding on tight. “Cause mommy is crazy!”

            Harry laughed patting her head, “good girl. Go wash your hands, then we’ll find something to do.”

“Yes, sir!” Her face serious, “washing hands now!” She ran away, airplane mode. Harry leaned against the counter. He loved his daughter more than anything. Their situation was tough. She stayed with him one week out of the month because Harry made money as dentist and Tara was a lawyer. A damn good lawyer. Harry understands why they dated –even had a child together. He didn’t understand how he didn’t notice that she was insane and overbearing.

 “All done!”

Harry smiled, “alright.” He rubbed his face. “What should we do?”

Alisha bit her bottom lip with a wide grin. “Are you sure, daddy?”

“Oh no.”

“Are you sure, daddy?” Her grin got wider.

Harry took a deep breath, “I don’t know.” He prayed, “Shoot.”

Alisha threw a fist to the air, “princesses!”

He closed his eyes, he really did love his daughter.

-

Louis was painting his toenails because Niall was on vacation. It had been a week since the incident and Louis was still shaken up about it. He deactivated his online account because he was getting tired of all the messages he received from sleazy guys.

Louis almost wanted to call Harry and apologize for traumatizing him. He didn’t mean to scare him and because he was going along with it so well; Louis jumped a little too far. And, Harry was great. The man was gorgeous, possibly rich (he found out on google), nice, he hand great hands, he was sweet. He was Louis’ dream guy and now he was literally only going to be in Louis’ dreams.

Harry must have been freaked out. He said he had a daughter –what if Louis was creepy to him!

            If he could just sit down with him and explain it properly. Talk about it –it would be so much better.

 

“Hello?” Louis kicked his feet back and forth. The dentist had already called him twice this week. Louis couldn’t go to any appointments –not with Harry as his dentist!

“Louis?”

Louis sat up so fast, he could feel his nail polish smudge. It hurt. “Harry.”

“Fuck, how are you? You’re mad at me?”

Harry sounded like he was whispering. Louis held the phone close to his ear. “No.” He whimpered, “Are you mad at me?”

“No, Louis, of course not. I told you we’d try again.”

Louis wiped away stray tears, he sniffled. Later to Louis meant never, he was never going to see Harry again. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Harry chuckled, “you’re okay, baby.”

Louis gasped, holding his stomach. “Again.” He didn’t mean to say it but he was happy Harry didn’t make him repeat it.

“Baby.” Harry purred. “You okay, sweetie?”

            “Yes,” Louis breathed, “daddy.”

“Oh,” Harry clucked. “You’re definitely okay.”

Louis was about to start hyperventilating. This wasn’t real. “Where –are you?”

“At work.” Harry smiled.

“Oh! I –you can call me later or, I can call you –or something.”

“I will call you from my phone.” Harry huffed, “you better pick up because I am doing something so illegal right now.”

Louis giggled, “Okay, I’ll pick up, promise!”

“Okay, baby. I got to get back to work but I’ll call you later, okay?”

“Yes.” Louis was so happy. “Yes, okay.”

When Harry hung up Louis jumped over his couch; his cats scattered. “Oh my god!” Louis may have been screaming. He jumped, face first, onto his bed. Louis kicked his feet, ignoring his destroyed nail polish. “This is really happening!” Louis rolled around for a while, legs kicking air. He stopped, arms spread.

“I can try again.” He was staring up at his canopy that attached to the ceiling. “I can start over, a second chance.” Louis closed his eyes, taking a shallow breath of air. “Gunna do this right.”

-

“Hey, Louis.”

Louis chewed his bottom lip. “Hi, Harry.” He had just gotten ready for bed. Silk lingerie, soft blue socks, and a tiny bow to hold his hair back. Louis had went the extra mile on his routine; deciding to leave his face mask on for the whole night rather than two hours.

“You sound sleepy.”

            Louis hummed, playing with the soft fabric at the end of his open lingerie. “I’m getting ready for bed.” He touched his smooth legs. “In bed right now.”

            “How nice, Louis.” Harry cooed, “What are you wearing to bed, darling?”

            Louis felt giddy. He folded his legs, “my purple lingerie, it’s so soft.” Louis bit his lip, whispering, “wish you could feel it.”

            “Yeah?” Harry smirked, “how about I come over tomorrow night and feel it? Is that alright, baby?”

            Louis sighed, “Please.”

            “Okay precious, tomorrow.”

            “Tomorrow.” Louis repeated.

            “And how was your day, are you okay?”

            “Yes. I,” Louis sat up, “I made a small cake and I played with my kitties today. Um, I tried on some makeup at the mall, I bought some lipstick!” Louis kept talking because Harry hadn’t interrupted him. It was nice to tell little things about his day to someone who wasn’t going to bother him about him. At the same time, Harry could be on the other line pulling out chunks of his hair.

            “So nice, Louis. What color lipstick did you get?”

            Louis smiled, curling a hand to his chest. “Red.”

            “Red? Wow.” Harry’s voice sounded too genuine, so interested over something as simple as lipstick. “Can you wear it for me tomorrow –so, daddy can see how pretty it is on you?”

            Louis squealed, kicking his feet against the mattress. “Yes, I can, daddy! I can!”

            “Okay, sweet baby. Anything else you wanna tell me about?”

            “Oh, uh.” Louis wasn’t sure, he had just watched cartoons and shaved today –nothing too interesting. “I –watched cartoons?”

            Harry chuckled, “how sweet. That it?”

            “I want you to tell me something!” Louis was up on his knees bouncing. “About your day!”

            “About my day,” Harry smoothed. “Today I worked on a lot of patients. One patient had a pretty nastiest cavity and I had to pull it out.”

            Louis cringed, “yuck!”

            “I’m sorry, baby; not okay?”

            “It’s okay,” Louis mumbled, although he’d really prefer not hearing about it.

            “Well it was all swollen and I stuck a really long needle in his mouth, he bled so much when I pulled it out. All in one go.”

            “Harry!” Louis groaned holding his face, “No more!”

            Harry was laughing, “I thought you wanted to hear about my day?”

            Louis played with his fingers, “I do.” His socked feet wiggled against each other. “But it’s yucky.”

            “Okay, Louis.” Harry chuckled.

            “Tell me –about your daughter.” Louis didn’t want to make Harry uncomfortable and it felt good when Harry sighed.

            “My daughter is a trip.” He smiled, “She is five years old and is the biggest princess.” Louis clapped happily. “Yep, just like you –you guys would probably get along.” Louis blushed. “She is so smart and so sweet. Her mother and I are no longer together. I get her one week out of the month but I can still see her whenever I want.”

            Louis was nibbling on his comforter, “What’s her name?”

            “Alisha.”

            Louis smiled, “pretty.”

            “She has big curly hair and she loves playing princesses –all the time. She’s a great girl.”

            Louis was finally laying down, his phone on his stomach on speaker. “She sounds great.” He rubbed his eye, smudging some of the mask. “Harry, I’m sleepy.”

            “You can sleep, I’m sorry.”

            “I want you to stay on the phone –until I fall sleep, please.”

            Harry snickered, “okay, Louis.”

-

Harry said he wanted to come early but Louis had just gotten back from work and he really wanted to get pretty for Harry. Harry was already here though.

            “Hi.” Louis blushed opening his door wider. He crossed his ankles, closing the door softly. “Welcome!”

            Harry smiled, a large bag in hand. “Hi, I brought you some stuff.”

            “Oh!” Louis clapped, motioning Harry to follow him to the couch. He sat, legs crossed, “what is it?”

            Harry sat on the edge of the couch, setting the bag down. He squinted at Louis’ face, reaching out. “You cheek is swollen.”

            Louis pouted, touching his face. “It hurts.”

            “Yeah?” Harry spoke, concerned. He scooted closer, gentle hands pried Louis’ mouth open. Harry massaged his jaw with his fingertips making Louis cringe. Harry tisked at him, “Louis, you have to stop eating jelly beans.” He reached into Louis’ mouth, touching the tooth with a little black spot on it. “It’s going to get worse.”

            “I like my green jelly beans.” Louis squirmed, but Harry held him still. He put a soft hand on Louis’ thigh.

            “I know,” He rubbed Louis’ knee, “but your teeth don’t.”

            Louis leaned into Harry, bouncing. “What’d you bring me? Hm?”

            Harry smiled softly. He tapped Louis’ smiling lips, “this isn’t over.”

            Louis bit his lip excitedly, “okay, okay. What is it?”

            Harry dug through the bag by his feet. He held up a pillow in the shape of a piece of candy. “You like it? It’s soft.”

            Louis reached out, taking the pillow with big eyes. “Wow.” He hugged it to his face, sighing. “So soft.” He grinned, kicking his feet. “I love it!” Louis jerked when he clenched his teeth. He held his face with a frown, “hurts.”

            Harry nodded sadly, “I’m sure it does.” He shook his head, “you’re out of your medicine?”

            “No.” Louis mumbled into his pillow, “I just don’t like it.”

            “Well, it isn’t about what you like. It’ll help your mouth.” Harry pointed at Louis’ kitchen, “Go take it.”

            Louis groaned, loud and annoyed. He threw down his pillow before getting up. Louis ran back for the pillow, tucking it under his arm then stomped to the kitchen. Harry chuckled fondly, taking out condoms and lube next. He set them aside before taking out a set of bows.

            He went out with his daughter and she dragged him to a very pink store. Harry spent a fortune but he’d also found some cute bows he thought Louis would like.

            Harry picked up two cats that sniffed his feet. He rubbed both of them, “you done in there?”

            “Give me a minute!” Louis screamed back. Harry smirked, looking down at the rest of the cats that approached him. Louis had a lot of cats, Jesus. Harry didn’t expect to get so –invested? If that was the right word. He’d only really wanted to fuck Louis but then Louis came at him like a hundred bricks. It was all great. Louis was pretty, Harry was horny –Louis liked wearing pink things and Harry like staring at him.

            Right now Louis wasn’t all dressed up like last time. But he was wearing really soft purple shorts with a really big yellow shirt. And the socks –Harry’s eyes rolled. Those cute socks with the bows at the top, he really liked those.

            Louis stood in front of the kitchen with a big frown. “Now I have to brush my teeth.”

            “No.” Harry cut his eyes, “you aren’t supposed to brush your teeth, I told you that.”

            “I don’t like how it makes my mouth feel!” Louis stomped. Harry rubbed his temples, it was like he had Alisha twice in the month.

            Harry sat back against the crouch, having an intense staring contest with Louis. “I told you; it needs to numb your mouth and I said if it’s uncomfortable to suck on ice.”

            Louis clutched his pillow close, “Ice is cold.”

            “Oh, is it?” Harry smacked his own forehead. “Who would have known?”

            Louis growled at him, almost throwing his pillow. “Don’t make fun of me!”

            Harry laughed, patting his thighs. “Come here, Louis.”

            Louis looked away, considering brushing his teeth. He decided that Harry’s lap might feel a lot better than brushing his teeth right now. He carefully sat on one knee, pillow close. “I’m here.”

            “I see.” Harry rubbed his lower back underneath his shirt. Louis’ skin was soft and he smelled so clean and sweet –like soap and candy. “I bought you some bows.”

            Louis grinned, “Bows!” He squeezed his pillow, letting Harry show him the three sets of bows. “So pretty!”

            “Wanna wear one?”

            “Yes, please!” Louis sat patiently, eyes closed. It took Harry a moment to realize, Louis wanted him to put on the bow.

            Harry chose the white one with small yellow dots because it matched Louis’ bright yellow shirt. He ran his fingers through Louis’ soft hair before clipping the bow right at the top. He smiled with a nod, “looks good.”

            Louis opened his eyes, bottom lip tucked under his teeth. “It does?”

            “Yep.” Harry patted his leg. “You look –lovely.”

            Louis giggled into his pillow. He lifted a hand to touch the small bow –Louis frowned. “Only one?”

            “Uh,” Harry looked at the bows. “You wanted –more?”

            “Yeah!” Louis smiled, “I want five!”

            “Five?” Harry blinked, laughing. He did remember Louis having quite a few bows in his hair the first time he came over. He definitely remembers how nice they looked. Harry shrugged, waiting for Louis to close his eyes again. He added four more bows on different parts of his hair. He nodded at his work, “It looks even better.”

            Louis squealed, scaring Harry. “I must look great!” He hugged around Harry’s neck. “Thank you for everything!”

            “Woah.” Harry held onto Louis, when the man hugged him. He snickered, “I’m so glad bows and a pillow can make you so happy.” He lifted the hem of Louis’ shirt, running his fingers over Louis’ smooth back. “You have to have the softest skin in the world.”

            “Irresistibly vanilla.” Louis whispered into Harry’s neck, pillow stuffed between them. “It’s expensive but I only have to use a little.”

            “Mm,” Harry hummed, hands searching for some type of imperfection –ones they could not find. “Beautiful.” Harry kissed his shoulder. He tugged the shirt to the side, exposing Louis’ golden skin. He licked a thin strip over the clean skin, “amazing.”

            Louis was shaking in his hold. He quickly got off, “no!” He threw the pillow at Harry, surprising the man. Louis shook his head quickly, “no, no!”

            “Okay?” Harry held up his hands, “no? We don’t have to touch –no.”

            “No!” Louis groaned, “Yes –yes, touching!”

            Harry was trying to follow –this wasn’t a part of the plan but he wasn’t going to punk out again. He sat up slowly, “I’m confused. Can you sit down, please?”

            “No!” Louis covered his eyes, “I’m going to do this right.”

            “Louis.” The tone had Louis’s head snapping up. “Sit, Louis.”

            Louis did, right next to Harry. He kept his head down, “sorry.”

            “It’s fine, you’re flustered.” He rested a hand on the inside of Louis’ thigh. “I’m going to ask you things –only speak to answer me, okay?”

            Louis nodded once, head bowed.

            Harry took a deep breath. “We said we’d try this again, do you actually want to?”

            “Yes.”

            “Okay,” Harry pressed two fingers into the inside of Louis’ leg making him shudder. “What did you mean by, ‘do it right?’”

            “I don’t want to make you run away again.” Louis squeezed his hands into fists. “I want to teach you –right.”

            “Okay.” Harry moved his hand but Louis grabbed onto it. Harry lowered his head, understandingly. He pulled out the last item from his bag, papers. He wiggled them in Louis’ face, “I taught myself.”

            Louis’s fingers gripped Harry’s hand tight, “what?”

            “I wrote up some stuff and printed them. Safe word, dom –sub, subspace –dropping, daddy kink –all of it.” He shook the papers again, “I read up on it all week. I wanted to practice with you but you were ignoring me.”

            Louis’ jaw fell, “you –taught yourself –for me?”

            “Yeah.” Harry grinned, leaning in to kiss Louis’ open lips. “I told you, we’d try again.”

            “Oh.” Louis pouted, tears forming in his eyes. “Ah!”

            “Okay.” Harry brung him in, patting Louis’ back. “it’s okay, do you cry often?”

            “Yes!” Louis sniffled into Harry’s neck, “all the time!”

            “Oh –okay.” Harry laughed, “it’s okay.”

-

            “So, no baby stuff?”

            “Well, you’re supposed to be daddy. You call me baby and baby me but not like an actual baby.”

            “I see.” Harry wrote that on his papers. “How far does it go?”

            “Um, you can hold me and give me a little bit of baby talk –I don’t drink from bottles or anything.”

            “Okay.” Harry nodded, “okay, that’s good. Anything else?”

            “I like to be controlled a little. Like,” Louis blushed. “When you told me to take my medicine –I like that.”

            Harry smirked, “yeah?”

            Louis shut his eyes, nodding. “Yes.”

            “Okay, baby.” Harry wrote that down. “That sounds good.”

            Harry had to be fucking fake, what normal –rich –handsome –dentist is so interested in something like this. Harry could have people banging down his door, instead he’s sitting on a bed with someone like Louis. He had printed pages, so cute! Louis was swooning when he read through them. Harry actually researched and now it was a lot of talking –communication is key.

            “Punishments.”

            Louis curled inward, he shook his head. “I don’t want to be hit.”

            “I won’t hit you.” Harry frowned, “if you don’t want me to.”

            “Just,” Louis sighed. “Not my face.”

            “Why –would I hit your face, Louis?” Harry looked bothered.

            Louis shrugged, “people don’t know what they’re doing sometimes.”

            “Okay.” Harry left it alone, “what about non-physical punishments?”

            Louis nodded eagerly, “yes!”

            Harry smiled, “like?”

            “Uh, no jelly beans –or no makeup! Or no playing with myself –or no cumming!”

            “Okay.” Harry wrote down some things with wide eyes. “Intense. Non-physical and physical.” He dotted the end of his sentence. “Anything else?”

            “Spanking is fine –I like it. Choking is okay if it’s light –or with your cock.”

            Harry cleared his throat, writing that down.

            “I just don’t like bruises on my face or neck, anywhere else is okay.”

            “Okay.” Harry was chewing on his lip, going over their list. “Subspace –that night, is that what happened?”

            “I slip,” Louis pulled up his knees, embarrassed. “I slip really easily. Little things trigger me, sorry.”

            “It’s okay.” Harry smiled comfortingly. “We’re talking, remember? I understand what I should do when you slip, from what I read, but what do you want me to do?”

            “Let me slip, it makes me feel really good. Sometimes I can’t talk, I will only be able to say green or my safe word –it’s kind of up to you what you think you should do. I will be okay as long as you don’t just leave me.”

            “Aftercare.” Harry was writing things down, “Thank god I stayed with you that night.”

            “Yeah.” Louis bit his thumb, “I’m really happy you were able to calm me down.”

            Harry laid Louis’ feet across his legs. “Next, bondage?”

            “Cock rings and soft things. I don’t like hand cuffs.” Louis rubbed his wrists, “I don’t want any visible marks.”

            “Why?” Harry put down his pen, “I respect it, but why?”

            Louis shrugged, “I’m really vain, looks are important –for myself.” He licked his lip, “I take a lot of care of my body and face and skin. If I have marks only I should be able to see them.”

            Harry smirked, “Okay, Louis.”

            Louis frowned, “is that bad?”

            “No, Louis.” Harry touched his cheek briefly, “not at all.” He picked up his pen, “what do you like. Tell me things you want from me.”

            Louis nodded seriously, “I want you to take care of me –kind of like a sugar baby. I like to be spoiled and I like to be treated like a princess –because I am one.” Harry was grinning from ear to ear. “I like to bake so I like when you praise me.” Louis shivered, “I love praise. I loved being touched even if it’s not sexually. I like reassurance, it makes me feel good.”

            Harry pulled on his lip, “you’re very honest.”

            “Yeah, I like that too.” Louis touched the couple of bows lingering in his feathered hair. “What about you?”

            “Well,” Harry crossed his fingers, “I’ve never done anything like this so I don’t really know. I love the idea of treating you well and I love taking care of people –so that’s going to be fun.”

            Louis played with his new pillow. “What don’t you like?”

            “Um,” Harry looked through the papers. “It’s not to say that I don’t like it but I don’t know how I feel about it.” He chewed on his cheek, “I’m a little worried about subspace.” Louis nodded. “What if you have a bad trip there –I don’t want to hurt you in anyway.”

            Louis sat up on his knees, crawling over to Harry’s lap. He moved the papers away, sitting with both legs on Harry’s sides. Louis’ small hands pushed against Harry’s chest, moving up to cup his shoulders. He pressed the palms of his hands into Harry’s neck, earning a low groan. Louis kissed Harry’s parted mouth, sucking on his bottom lip. He kissed Harry’s cheek, wrapping Harry’s hands around his body.

            Louis took a deep breath. “You won’t hurt me.” He panted into Harry’s ear. “You won’t hurt me, right, daddy?” He pushed his crotch against Harry’s hardening one. “Please, don’t hurt me, daddy.”

            Harry closed his eyes, rolling his neck back. “I won’t, baby.”

            “Mm,” Louis moaned, latching on Harry’s mouth. He let their tongues play before Louis wrapped both hands behind Harry’s neck. He deepened the kiss, pushing his hips down harder. Moaning into Harry’s mouth, Louis let the man slide his hands into the small gap of Louis’ light purple shorts.

             He rubbed a thumb over Harry’s wet lips.

            Harry was trying to take in everything at once but Louis was grinding against his hard on and the friction of the clothing felt so good. He squeezed Louis’ cheeks, groaning when he felt that Louis was wearing a string thong. He carefully slid Louis’ shorts down, just past Louis’ bubble butt. He squeezed the mounds hard in his grip, biting his lip when Louis openly moaned for him.

            “Fuck.” Harry dug his nails into Louis’ bouncy ass, giving it one slap for good measure. Louis threw his head back, “Daddy!”

            “Yeah, baby.” Harry was face to face with pointy nipples, poking against Louis shirt. Harry licked at the covered nubs, before bringing one to his teeth. He bit down, Louis’ voice wavering.

            Harry dragged a finger through Louis’ crack, following the thin thong string. He pulled the string, letting it snap against Louis’ skin. “You’re so beautiful.” Harry pressed his index finger against Louis’ hole, letting the string dip inside as well. He moved it aside eventually, rubbing small circles against the tight skin there.

            Louis was panting against Harry’s shoulder, squeezing his shirt in a tight hold.

            “Baby is okay?” Harry cooed, “I haven’t even started, princess.”

            Louis whined, nibbling on Harry’s shirt. He rutted against Harry until Harry held his hips still, “we aren’t going to do that, sweet baby.” Harry moved Louis’ shaking fingers from his, now wrinkled, shirt. “Strip for me, pretty boy. Leave on those pretty socks for daddy.”

            Louis shuffled off the bed, removing his shirt first. Louis whimpered, pulling on the front of his shorts. “I’m wet, daddy.”

            “Oh, baby.” Harry licked his lips. “Pull those nice shorts down for me, let daddy see.”

            Louis pulled them down carefully, not wanting to touch his hard on. His cock was pushing against the see through thong and Louis’ whole body was pink. He looked back up at Harry, “hurts.”

            Harry could only stare at Louis in nothing but socks, a thong and those beautiful little bows covering his hair. He moved aside the thin canopy sheets and sat at the end of Louis’ bed. “You look so pretty, sweetheart.”

            Louis did look like his cock was physically hurting him, but he still gave Harry a small smile. “Thank you, daddy.”

            Harry sighed, his cock needing freedom. He pressed his lips together, giving Louis a once over. “Turn around for me, princess.”

            Louis did, butt bouncing lightly, legs close together. He kept his head down, fingers behind his back and Harry couldn’t help but sob. He covered his eyes for a moment, this was happening really fast. Louis was so well –trained? It didn’t make sense, Louis was practically calling the shots. Harry watched plenty of videos and he was supposed to dictate but Louis did it himself. Louis was the definition of a sub. Harry felt like he was failing at something.

            “Am I okay, daddy?”

            Harry jumped, looking up. Louis was still turned around, head low. Harry licked his drying lips and nodded. “Perfect, baby. Stay just like that for me.” Harry quickly got rid of his shirt then his pants. He walked up behind Louis, now noticing he was shaking. Harry had to make sure he was okay every now and again.

            “Color?”

            “Green, daddy.”

            “Okay, baby.” Harry whispered, massaging Louis’ shoulders. “Okay.” He pressed his crotch against Louis’ ass and the boy moved against it. Harry held him, “don’t move, please.”

            Louis whined but nodded, “yes, daddy.”

            Harry bit into his knuckle, squeezing his cock hard. He took a step back, “can daddy take off your pink panties, baby?”

            Louis squeezed his fingers together, “you don’t like my panties, daddy?”

            “Oh,” Harry was kneeling right next to Louis’ ass. “Daddy loves them.” He kissed the back of Louis’ thigh, leaving kisses right underneath the ass cheeks. He grabbed both cheeks, spreading them apart, closing his eyes at the sight of how soft Louis looked. As if that area had never been used. He ran a finger down the pink string, pulling it aside. Harry didn’t need to take off anything.

            “Daddy.”

            Harry was so invested he hadn’t noticed Louis’ knees buckling. He stood up, “yes, baby?”

            Louis sniffled, “I’m scared, wanna see you.”

            “Oh no.” Harry ran in front of him. “Louis, I’m sorry.”

            Tears were coming down his face in chunks. “Can I move –please?”

            “Yes, precious, of course.”

            Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and whined. Harry picked him up and walked them to the bed. “I’m sorry, Louis.”

            Louis whimpered when he was being set down. “Green –green, daddy.”

            “Okay, baby.” Harry was looking around. He got distracted, he needed things. “I need you to stay right here for me, can you do that?” He brung Louis’ finger to his lips, kissing over his clean nail polish.

            Louis thought for a moment, wiping his face. “Yes.”

            Harry smiled gratefully, and tucked the pillow against his face.

            He ran around Louis’ house in search for a few things. He told himself to do this beforehand but just like last time, it got out of control. He needed towels, water, condoms, lube and food. It was after he filled up two big cups of water that Harry noticed Louis had made food again.

            He screamed mentally, looking through Louis’ fridge for fruit. He did find an orange which was good enough and balanced everything back to the bedroom.

            Louis was sitting up on his knees, teary eyed and waiting. “I didn’t move.”

            “Good boy.” Harry practically threw everything down before jumping back into Louis’ arms. He held him close, giving him words of love. “You’re so good, you didn’t move, just like daddy said.” Louis nuzzled himself against Harry. “Such a good, baby. Love how you listen, sweetheart.” Harry laid him on his back, “you want to go on your front?”

            Louis shook his head, holding onto Harry’s shoulder. “Wanna see you, please.”

            “Okay, baby, that’s fine.” Harry kneaded Louis’ thighs. “You okay?”

            “Yes, daddy.” Louis hummed with a smile. His socked toes dug into the mattress, “Are you going to play with my hole, daddy?”

            Harry’s eyes rolled behind his head. “Ye –yeah, you want daddy to play with that first?”

            Louis’ lashes fluttered shut, “whatever daddy wants.”

            Harry’s unconsciously pressed his fingers against Louis’ covered balls. The man arched into the touch, “daddy.” Harry pressed harder, moving the cloth to the side, letting the sack fall softly. He kissed down Louis’ stomach, giving extra love to his belly button.

            He pressed a fast kiss to Louis’ cock, licking his lips when he felt wetness on them. He kitten licked Louis’ balls, stuffing one in his mouth. He rolled it around his mouth, getting it nice and wet. Louis kept both hands on Harry’s head, back coming off the bed every time Harry gave an extra hard suck.

            “My cock!” Louis screamed. His hands moved from Harry’s hair to behind his back. Harry sat up, licking his lips. “I’m going to cum!” Louis cried. Harry had an idea he was and he was going to let him. He could feel Louis’ balls curling in his mouth, especially when he nibbled on one.

            “You don’t want to cum, baby?” Harry rubbed his stomach, calming him.

            Louis nodded, hands behind his back. “I do, daddy, but daddy never said I could.”

            This man would be the death of him and his dick.

            “Oh, I see.” He pressed his palm against Louis’ dick and the man choked. “Be a good boy, then, don’t cum.” He pressed harder, bending down to get Louis’ balls back in his mouth. He sucked harshly and he knew Louis would cum, he wasn’t being very fair but Harry wanted him to cum. He wasn’t even sure what he was going to do if Louis did cum.

            “No!” Louis screamed, in tears. “Daddy, no!”

            Harry immediately moved back, letting Louis’ breathe. He held up his hands, “I’m sorry.” He wiped Louis’ forehead with his hand, “did I hurt you?”

            Louis’ head lolled to the side. He blinked slowly at Harry and shook his head, no.

            “Can –you talk to me?”

            Louis looked away from him and only lifted his hips up, in response.

            Harry’s hands were sweating, he didn’t want to hurt him. Louis clearly wasn’t with him and he wasn’t sure what to do at this point. Well, he knew what the papers and internet told him to do; he knew what Louis told him to do but Harry couldn’t just leave him like this.

            “Louis.” Harry touched his face. “Louis, can you –give me something –a color? Yeah, can you give me that?”

            Louis moaned, arching his back. “Green, daddy.”

            Harry smiled, breath shaking. “Okay.” He carefully untucked Louis’ arms from under his back, Louis whimpered. “It’s okay, I got you.”

            Harry struggled with the canopy to grab the cup of water. He helped Louis sit up and drink. “Okay?”

            Louis hummed, sitting up. “I feel,” He stretched with a lazy smile. “So good.” He ran his fingers over his nipples and down to his exposed balls. He moved the material away from his bobbing cock, Harry only watching. He touched the slit, letting the precum follow his finger tip. He shuddered, “fuck.” He bit his lip, looking up at Harry through lashes. “Want daddy’s cock.” He blinked slowly at Harry’s crotch, “can baby have it?”

            Harry put the water down and nodded. He shoved off his boxers a little too fast but he was way too turned on to be embarrassed. Louis crawled up to his lap, eyes staring in wonder. “Such a pretty cock, daddy.” Harry closed his eyes. Louis had such a foul mouth, it didn’t match each other but, fuck, did it make Harry hard.

            “I get to suck daddy’s cock.” Louis sang happily. Harry closed his eyes because he couldn’t take this. Louis licked the head, sucking away the small dribbles of precum that bubbled there. He sucked on the head, moaning. “Taste good, daddy.” He licked his hand, running it up and down Harry’s cock. “Clean daddy.”

            “Very clean, baby.” Harry groaned, hand cradling the back of Louis head. Louis didn’t waste much time gagging on the tip of Harry’s erection. He bobbed his head, making sure to keep his tongue flat. He pulled off, nibbling and sucking of the sides of Harry’s cock. Giving it lots of kisses and a warm mouth.

            Harry moaned, running his hand over his cock when Louis suckled on his nuts. He pushed Louis’ face closer, pressing his thumb against the cum sliding out of the top of his slit. He let his head fall back when Louis came back up, licking Harry’s wet fingers, catching the small droplets of clear cum that oozed from him.

            Harry quickly grabbed Louis’ hair and the man cried out. Harry shook his head, “no.” This was not supposed to happen like this. He moved Louis back and Louis held onto Harry’s hands, crying. Harry shushed him gently, laying him back down. “It’s okay.”

            Louis slapped at Harry’s hands. “You messed up my bows, daddy!”

            “Don’t hit me, please.” Harry picked up the two bows that fell on the bed, letting Louis bang on his chest. He got one back on, having to grab Louis’ flailing hands. “Baby.” Harry said seriously. “Stop.”

            Louis frowned, red eyed. “Mean daddy.”

            “I’m not mean.” Harry kissed Louis’ forehead, using the opportunity to put on the bow. “Your mouth felt so good, sweetheart. But I want to make you feel nice too, please?”

            Louis squirmed, touching the bows on his head. “Don’t mess up my bows!”

            “Okay.” Harry chuckled, kissing Louis’ frowning face. “Can daddy eat you out, precious?” Louis dipped his chin to his chest, nodding. “Thank you, baby.” He touched Louis’ hip, “turn over for me.” He grabbed the lube and condom off Louis’ side dressers, putting them next to his leg.

            Louis listened, sticking his butt up. Harry laughed, slapping his butt lightly. “So eager. Beautiful.” He moved the thong aside once more. Harry spread him wide, making Louis flinch. He pressed a loud kiss to Louis’ hole, “so lovely, so pretty.” Harry praised. “Stay still for me.”

            “What if I cum, daddy?”

            Harry bit at the wrinkled skin, “if you cum,” Harry hummed, rubbing his thumb against the winking hole. “Then we stop playing.” Harry didn’t think it was that harsh but Louis started crying. “What’s wrong?” Harry laughed.

            Louis was trembling. “I don’t want to stop!”

            “Okay.” Harry kissed his butt once more. “Then be good and don’t come.” He stuck out his tongue and licked a fat line from Louis’ balls to the top of his ass. He did it twice more, brushing his ring finger at the sensitive area. Harry pressed his face close, using more salvia than necessary to get Louis wet. He sucked on the area, Louis screaming when Harry’s tongue prodded him.

            “Daddy!” Louis screamed into his pillows. He pushed his hips forward and Harry had to hold him in place. Harry circled his tongue around Louis’ tight rim, finger coming up to dig into the winking spot. He pressed a single finger in, Louis’ screams going hoarse and Harry’s pretty sure Louis is somewhere else again.

            “Color, baby.” Harry’s finger teasing didn’t die down. Louis is writhing and his body is curling upwards. Small pants and whines of; ‘green, green’ escapes him. Harry knows he’s going to cum, he knows it. He knows it when he kisses the back of Louis’ thigh. He can see a thin liquid connecting Louis’ dick to the wet spot on the sheet.

            Harry fumbles for the lube next to his leg, making sure his finger stays inside of Louis. The man is running over his words consisting of; ‘daddy’ and ‘please’. Harry can hear him crying. Somewhere in Harry’s chest says to stop, but then he’s putting way too much lube in between Louis’ ass and covering his thong in it. That fucking pink thong has Harry pulling on it with his teeth.

            Then, he’s pushing two fingers into Louis and Louis is trying to flip over but Harry won’t let him. He’s was too entranced in the way Louis flutters for him, welcoming two fingers with so much greed. He’s way too in love with the way Louis sounds like he’s choking on his words –on his sounds. Harry holds his breath when Louis’ head shoots up after he pushes a third finger beside the other two. He can’t help but go deeper when Louis’s practically on his hands on knees cumming all over the sheets. Harry doesn’t stop even when Louis manages to flip on his back, covering his back with his own cum. Harry doesn’t stop when Louis is trying to push his hand away.

            “Color.” Harry says it like it’s second nature. He swallows the dryness away, “color baby.”

            Louis sputters out, “green,” He uses his foot to prop himself up, still trying to wiggle away from Harry’s three, very active, fingers. Harry pulls the thong, snapping it hard against Louis’ hip bone. The smaller male arches, hands going to his nipples. He pulls them so hard Harry has to kiss his hands away.

            “Don’t touch.” Harry warns kissing Louis’, now bright red, nipples. “If you’re going to hurt yourself, you can’t touch.”

            Harry caught the drool that came down the side of Louis’ face. He gave the man lazy kisses, getting a kiss back after a few seconds. Louis whimpered, squeezing around Harry’s fingers. He pressed his face against Harry’s cheek, “daddy…”

            “Yes, baby.” Harry wiped his tears with one hand. “What’s wrong?”

            “Want you.” Louis turned from left to right. “In me –want daddy, please.”

            “You’re so polite, baby boy. Thank you.” He kisses Louis’ nose, slowly removing one finger before the other two. Louis whines at that, rolling on his stomach. Harry smiles, touching the cum on his lower back. He leans down to capture some on his tongue, “mm, no way cum can taste this good.” Harry teases, “I think my baby eats way too many jelly beans.”

            “Like them.” Louis mumbles into his fingers.

            Harry sucks little marks onto Louis’ back. He pulls Louis’ ass apart, admiring the wet rim covered in his saliva. He takes a quick lick, Louis rutting down from it.

            “Can you get up on your knees from me, baby?”

            “Yes, daddy.” It was slurred but Louis did what was asked of him.

            Harry took the chance to fix Louis’ socks. There were baby bows at the tops and Louis’ feet were tiny. Harry grabbed a fat chunk of Louis’ ass cheek, “you weren’t supposed to cum, Louis.”

            He felt the man under him freeze. Harry smiled, dragging a finger up his wet crack. “I’ll let it go, baby, because you look so beautiful.” He kissed Louis’ spine, “because you came so well.”

            Louis relaxed and Harry doesn’t think he’d have the heart to actually punish him now anyway.

            He finds a condom under his knee and opens it slowly, giving his cock a few tugs so he can slip it on easier. He picks up the lube and pours a nice amount on. “Baby.” Louis doesn’t answer. “When daddy calls you,” Harry leans over him, lips pressing firm kisses into Louis’ shaking shoulders. “You answer.”

            “Yes daddy.” Louis squeaks. “Sorry, daddy.”

            “Are you okay, baby? Do you need water?”

            “No, daddy.” Louis wiggles his bum when Harry places a hand on it. “Daddy.” Louis’ voice is lower than Harry wished it was. It sounds like he’s tired and Harry doesn’t mind waiting another day. He rubs Louis’ lower back, helping him get his words out. “I feel –happy.”

            Harry lays his head on Louis’ back, smiling. “That makes me very happy, baby.” Harry realizes in that moment, he’s a little too in love with this. Having Louis calling him daddy, making him feel needed –making him feel wanted.

            It wasn’t until the head of Harry’s dick was teasing Louis’ opened hole; that he realized –he was stuck.

            “Daddy’s cock.” Louis was whispering to himself and Harry had to really listen to it over the cats outside Louis’ door. “Daddy’s cock –soon...”

            Harry moved back, sitting back on his heels. Louis craned his neck, smiling. “Daddy?”

            Harry’s hard on stood up, condom on and he didn’t know what it was –he couldn’t explain what did it. Louis was pink, he was pink and had a pink thong and socks and bows – bows that Harry bought him. His ass was fully exposed to Harry’s eyes and if there was something more beautiful than this –Harry would like the universe to show him.

            “Did I do bad, daddy?”

            Harry had to blink a lot before Louis came back into focus. Louis had tears in his eyes and he wasn’t on his stomach anymore. He was cupping Harry’s face with both hands, frowning. “Daddy?”

            Harry shook his head, “you’re perfect –so perfect.” He didn’t notice his hands shaking until he was touching Louis’ face. Louis looked so concerned and if Louis was in his right mind he’d be able to tell him that this was normal. Sometimes it was just too much.

            “On your stomach, baby.” Even though Harry was saying it, he kept kissing Louis. Louis was kissing him back and Harry had to force Louis away from his mouth. He’s leaking into the unused condom, taking little time to slam into Louis.

            Louis screamed out, “yes! Yes, daddy!”

            Harry fucked him. He had one of Louis’ arms under his hand, cock being tormented by Louis’ walls. He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the feeling of being in something so tight, something so warm. He pulled out slowly, pushing back in, watching every inch of him being devoured. Louis wasn’t a virgin, but to pretend he was taking his virginity had Harry on edge.

            Louis’ vocabulary only consisted of two things. ‘Daddy’ and ‘yes’. The rest were loud sounds that Harry absorbed through his ears. He held Louis’ ass open, keeping an eye on the way his cock slipped in so easily. He glared at the condom that kept him from really being in Louis but if this continued, condoms wouldn’t exist.

            At some point, Harry had Louis on his back. The man was a mess and Harry was more than ready to blow his load all over his face. He wouldn’t, because they never talked about that but the thought of his cum covering Louis’ tears sounded really appealing. Louis was holding onto him tight, crying against Harry neck. He kept his mouth busy, biting and sucking on Harry’s sweaty skin.

            Harry didn’t mean to but when he pushed Louis’ knees to his chest, he broke his thong. Louis right now didn’t care, but Harry was pretty sure Louis later was going to flip his shit. In Harry’s defense, the position felt delicious and Louis was mewling for it.

            “Fuck,” Harry threw his head back when he saw cum spew from the tip of Louis’ cock, creating a thick pool on his stomach. Louis was panting and his eyes were shut tight. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Louis hadn’t even noticed he came or maybe he did. Louis was like a scoop of Jell-O in his hands. And Harry made sure his hands were wrapped tight around Louis’ legs. Harry respected Louis’ dislike for bruises where people could see but Harry better be the only one seeing these. If Louis didn’t like these, Harry wasn’t sure what he was going to do. But fuck, if Louis’ thighs didn’t feel so good in his grip.

            Harry brought Louis’ ankle to his mouth, kissing the bow socks with nothing but praise. “Love these, baby, makes you look so pretty.”

            Louis did open his eyes and Harry would have stopped if Louis hadn’t stuck out his tongue so sexually. Louis stuffed three fingers in his mouth and Harry moaned at it. He clearly didn’t realize that Harry’s stomach was punching his balls already.

            Louis pulled out the soaked fingers. He didn’t know what he was doing but Louis was enjoying himself and his eyes were rolling around his head and Harry’s hips started burning at how hard he was fucking Louis.

            It was then that Louis’ vocabulary added some words.

            “Daddy! Come, come, daddy, want daddy’s cum.” And with the amount of drool on Louis’ chin and fingers, Harry couldn’t have pulled out faster.

            “Ugh, fuck, come here, baby. Come to daddy.”

            Louis drunkenly crawled to Harry’s crotch. Harry ripped off the condom, tugging roughly on his leaking dick. Louis put two hands on his hand printed legs and opened his mouth right over Harry.

            “God damn, you’re fucking gorgeous. Holy shit –holy shit.” Harry didn’t mean to pull Louis by his hair but he did. He pulled him right on his cock and came into that waiting mouth with nothing but greed. Louis didn’t push him away, letting Harry fuck his mouth while he came down from his high.

            Harry fell back, Louis climbed onto his chest rubbing his half hard on against Harry’s chest. Harry closed his eyes, not bothered that Louis was getting off on his chest. He held Louis’ ass, playing with the rim, pushing a finger in now and again.

            Louis’ cock was dribbling on him, Harry was watching it in real time. He shook his head, this was insane.

            “I can cum again, daddy?” Louis was desperate. He pressed down hard on his dick, breathless. “Love daddy’s cum.” His hands were back in his mouth, “want more.”

            Harry groaned, covering his eyes with a lopsided smile.

            Louis bounced on him, “please! Please!” A bow fell off in the middle of Louis bouncing on his fingers and Harry could only watch in awe at how much stamina this boy had.

            “Fuck, Louis, fuck, fuck. Come, princess, come.”

            Louis did, all over his chest and some on his chin. Harry watched him slouch forward and he had to catch him before Louis’ face slammed against his. He laid Louis down on the pillows, ignoring his dick that grew. He tripped off the bed almost ripping the canopy. He quickly grabbed the towels to wipe Louis off.

            The man was half asleep when Harry was pushing water to his lips. “Come on, sweet boy. Let’s wake up and have something to eat. We got to come back.”

            Louis accepted an orange slice, but tried crawling back into Harry’s lap. Harry laid him back down, “no, beautiful baby.” He took out the small bows left in Louis’ hair. “Ah, there we go, baby.” Harry offered him another piece of orange and Louis accepted it before spiting it out.

            He whined, grabbing his face. “Daddy, hurts!”

            “Cause you eat all those bad candies, baby.” Harry touched his jaw. “Let’s come down, now. Then I’ll give you medicine.”

            “No!” Louis grabbed onto Harry’s arm. “Don’t want!”

            “I know.” Harry smiled, pulling a thin blanket over Louis’ body. “You’re okay. Daddy’s here.”

            “My pillow…” Louis whispered.

            Harry looked around, finding it behind his back. “There you go, sweetheart. You sleepy?”

            “Yes.” Louis closed his eyes.

            “Okay. Can you give me a color, one more time?”

            Louis hummed into Harry’s hip, while the man ran fingers through his hair. “Green, daddy.”

            “You’re here.”

            “Hm.” Louis sighed, “So good. So good, Daddy.”

            Harry laid his head against the headboard, “it really was, baby.”


End file.
